clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus/Clues/May 2012
5/1/12 - Suicidal Charge Posting this for Mouse, since he's in a meeting. And since people seem to think these preambles represent clues, let me add that he's using an ostrich feather duster to brush blue ticks from a purple monkey. :1. For the Suicidal Charge clues found here: 3/30/12# The answer to the numbers is on Page 14. Guess who! :2. The hint within the image depicts a specific Potion. 5/2/12 - One for the Road Hail adventurers! Today’s clue will be in addition to the following clue. 3/29/12 # The recipe will require 3 ingredients in total. # 1 Ingredient is a Rare quality card. # 1 Ingredient is an Uncommon quality card. # 1 Ingredient isn’t a card at all. Best of luck everyone! 5/3/12 - Soul Spear Sorry about the delay. Bernie asked me to post his clues while he's away, but I got the dates mixed up. :Spears are cheap but incredibly effective weapons of war. They are especially deadly when thrown. 5/4/12 - Barbaric Assault Since Mouse has experienced a terrible doom (or else is away for a few days - I tend not to pay much attention), I'm posting another of his Nexus clues for him: :This is a second clue for the following: 4/04/12 :“Anakval edevers sbrkreeres” 5/7/12 - The Goddess Smiles Once again I've been conscripted into posting Mouse's daily Nexus clue for him. So, here it is: :This clue is an addition to the following: 4/25/12 :Players should look at “heavenly” ingredients as well as those befitting an archer. And to forestall more PMs, please note that I don't have any information about its solution. 5/8/12 - Lord Ruthven Greetings adventurers! Today’s clue is brought to you by the color orange. This will be in addition to the following clue: 4/26/12* This recipe is for a brand new, 3rd Clash Card.* The non-card ingredients are not equipment pieces.* When looking at ingredients for this recipe, players should keep vampiric and bloody themes in mind. Best of luck! 5/9/12 - Suicidal Charge Hello community! For the clue posted here: 4/05/12 I’d like to confirm that the “count the holes” theory is in fact correct. This was a simple and mind boggling game that was passed around the office awhile back and I incorporated it within this clue. I’d also like to say that one of the numbers is actually a false number that is only there as an added challenge. Best of luck with your new information! 5/10/12 - Poltergeist Hello everyone! Today we’ll be talking about Poltergeist. There have been some excellent guesses regarding which ingredients are used for this particular recipe. As stated in a previous hint the recipe will require another Epic card, what was left out of that previous hint is that it will require 3 of said Epic card. The Epic in question has already been guessed by someone in one of the Poltergeist threads, so keep at it and this recipe shall soon be yours! See you tomorrow for the final hint of the week! 5/11/12 - Arcane Tempest Happy Friday adventurers! As with all Fridays this is the last clue of the week. Unlike other Fridays, clues will *not* be resuming Monday. The Nexus clues will be taking a breather for a time as we work to incorporate more recipes and more in depth, challenging and entertaining clues for the future. That said, this is only a break and clues will definitely resume in the near future, so fear not! As for today, here’s a clue! :“Arcane energies are often unpredictable and violent. Only the most educated and practiced spellweavers can hope to control these magics.” Best of luck everyone! See you again soon. Category:Nexus